1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to perforating apparatus, and, more particularly, to a loading tube for use in a perforating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of enhancing production from a subterranean formation, a perforating gun typically is lowered down into a wellbore that extends through the formation. A perforating gun may, for example, comprise a plurality of radially-oriented shaped charges which are detonated to form perforations in the formation proximate the wellbore. The shaped charges may, for example, be placed at points along a helical spiral that extends around a longitudinal axis of the perforating gun.
Current gun systems use separate components for the pressure bulkhead, detonator, charge holder, detonation cord and wiring to the guns below. When a gun is built, all the pieces are assembled together except the detonator and shipped to the location where the perforating operation is to be conducted. At that location, the gun is opened and the detonator is installed. The detonator may, for example, be an RF-safe detonator provided by the assignee of the present application, and this detonator may include an addressable switch, a fireset and an initiator. Accordingly, the installation of the detonator assembly at the site where perforating is to take place involves the connection of a number of wires in a very small space.